Financial transactions between merchants and consumers typically require the consumers to present a form of payment to the merchant. As a result, consumers may be required to keep wallets that include payment instruments such as cash, credit cards, debit cards, deal vouchers, coupons, reward tracking cards, checks or the like that may be accepted by merchants and/or devices used at the point-of-sale locations (e.g., point-of-sale devices, such as cash registers, credit card readers, etc.). Various merchants have begun to adopt point-of-sale merchant devices capable of communicating with mobile consumer devices (e.g., smart phones) to help streamline electronic payments because of the widespread adoption of such mobile consumer devices. Through applied effort, ingenuity, and innovation, solutions to improve such systems have been identified and are described in detail below.